En l'espace de quelques heures
by Mistakes07
Summary: Peter sauve Lydia en pleine nuit dans la foret de Beacon Hills alors qu'elle se faisait attaquer par un loup. Affolé, il l'emmène à l'hôpital. Que va t-il se passé pour la jeune femme pendant ces prochaines heures ? ( je suis nul en résumé, venez lire )


Bonjour à tous, voici un petit OS sur Lydia et Peter. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à me laisser des avis

Il était minuit, l'église de Beacon Hills venait de sonner ses douze coups de cloche. Le temps semblait doux, comme pour une nuit d'été, il n'y avait pas de vent et la température était agréable. Toute la ville était plongée dans un silence total, aucune voiture ne circulait, aucune lumière n'était allumée et pourtant, une jeune fille vagabondait dans la forêt. C'était Lydia Martin, une jeune fille aux cheveux blond vénitiens légèrement ondulés et aux yeux pétillants. Lydia est l'une des filles les plus populaires de son lycée. Elle est sorti avec Jackson, le capitaine de l'équipe de crosse mais ce dernier est parti ayant appris qu'il était un loup garou et voulant s'éloigner de la ville. Il a laissé une Lydia bien triste mais celle-ci trouva du réconfort auprès d'Aiden, un nouvel alpha arrivé au lycée. Ils s'entendaient merveilleusement bien et étaient très vite tombés sous le charme l'un de l'autre. Ils sortaient ensemble depuis maintenant quelques mois.

La jeune femme était seule dans les bois, en sous vêtement recouvert d'un tee-shirt, elle semblait perdu et elle avait le regard vide. Elle regardait loin à l'horizon et avançait, sans savoir où elle allait, en s'enfonçant encore un peu plus dans la forêt. Ses jambes ainsi que tous ses membres tremblaient, mais ils ne tremblaient pas de froid, ils tremblaient de peur. D'un coup, elle s'arrêta, stoppée net par un animal qui venait de surgir devant elle. C'était un loup-garou, pas un loup comme Aiden ou Derek, c'était un vrai alpha, très différent de Scott. Celui-ci était plus proche de l'animal que de l'humain. Il était grand, très grand, avait le poil brun voir noir et ses yeux étaient rouges comme le sang. Ils brillaient avec la lueur de la pleine lune.

Lydia était pétrifiée, elle espérait qu'Aiden ou Scott viendrait la trouver pour la sauver mais c'était sans espoir. Elle recula très lentement, pas à pas, sans quitter l'animal des yeux. Le loup avait de grands crocs et tout en s'approchant d'elle, il rugissait. La jeune femme continuait de reculer, avec prudence pour ne pas énerver d'avantage le loup garou. Une fois à plusieurs mètres de ce dernier, elle se retourna et avant même qu'elle n'ait pris le temps de courir, elle hurla, de plein poumons. Ce n'était pas le cri d'une adolescente apeurée, c'était un cri qui pouvait s'entendre à des kilomètres, un cri poignant et profond qui fit trembler les feuilles des arbres. C'était le cri de la banshee, le cri qui poussa l'animal à s'attaquer à elle. Le loup lui sauta à la gorge, la griffa sur tout le corps, lui faisant perdre énormément de sang. Lydia hurlait de douleur mais l'animal ne s'arrêta pas et s'attaqua son ventre, la jeune femme ne pouvait plus rien dire et elle sombra dans l'inconscience. Le loup lui, continuait, il la mordait sur le bras puis l'épaule ne laissant sur son corps que des morsures. Il allait s'attaquer à une autre partie de son corps, ses jambes mais il n'en eut pas le temps. Un autre loup se jeta sur lui, l'écartant de la jeune femme. Un combat venait de commencer et l'alpha commençait à faiblir. C'est finalement le mystérieux loup qui prit le dessus et tua l'alpha. L'autre loup avait surgit de nulle part, il était grand, non transformé en loup et il était très fort. Il venait de réduire à néant un alpha. Ça devait être un loup avec beaucoup d'expérience. C'était le grand Peter Hale, l'oncle de Derek qui s'était auparavant attaqué à la jeune femme. Il avait tout fait depuis pour se rattraper. Il était amoureux de la jeune fille. Personne ne le savait, pas même Lydia ou Derek. Mais cette dernière c'était beaucoup rapprochée de l'oncle de Derek afin d'apprendre à se servir de ses pouvoirs. C'était comme ça que Peter était tombé sous son charme, avec bien sûr l'aide des regards qui se lançaient mutuellement. Ils avaient une complicité que personne ne comprenait mais pourtant personne n'avait démasqué Peter sur ses sentiments. Lydia sortait avec Aiden et était amoureuse de lui mais elle était quand même attiré par la protection et la sécurité que lui procurait le grand loup lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble..

Peter était affolé, il voyait le corps inerte de Lydia sur le sol, elle se vidait rapidement de son sang.

-Lydia, Lydia réveille-toi je t'en supplie.

Il lui parlait, la secouait mais elle ne répondait pas. Il essaya de lui prendre sa douleur sans résultat, il la porta et couru au plus vite à l'hôpital, les larmes lui montaient au visage mais il ne les laissa pas couler, il devait courir encore plus vite avec la jeune fille dans ses bras. Apres plusieurs minutes, il arriva enfin à l'hôpital. Il tomba, avec un grand soulagement sur Mélissa McCall, la mère de Scott. Il essaya de lui expliquer la situation mais il était paniqué. Mélissa prit un brancard et Peter posa Lydia dessus. Elle l'emmena dans une salle à part et commença à arrêter les hémorragies, mettre des pansements, désinfecter les plaies et les recoudre.

-Calmez-vous et expliquez-moi ce qui s'est passé, dit Mélissa.

-J'étais dans mon lit et j'ai entendu crier, c'était le cri de Lydia, le cri de la banshee. J'ai essayé de la retrouvé par rapport à son odeur mais ça a pris un peu de temps. Quand je l'ai enfin trouvée, elle, elle était allongée, il y avait du sang partout et le loup s'en prenait à elle, je l'ai arrêté, j'ai essayé de la réveiller mais je n'y arrivais pas, elle respirait à peine. Sauvez-la s'il vous plait.

-Je vais faire mon possible mais il va falloir que vous sortiez.

-Je ne veux pas la laisser la toute seule, ajouta-t-il en tenant la main de Lydia. Je ne comprends pas, je n'y arrive pas, je n'arrive pas à prendre sa douleur. Je n'y arrive pas, je..je, je sais plus quoi faire, aidez-moi s'il vous plait.

-Calmez-vous, allez attendre dans la salle d'attente, je vous tiendrais au courant si il y a du nouveau.

-D'accord, au moindre changement vous me prévenez.

Et Peter quitta la pièce, avec son grand regret, et alla dans la salle d'attente. Il était terriblement fatigué et il n'était qu'une heure du matin. Il ne voulait pas dormir, il voulait être pleinement réveillé pour le réveil de Lydia. Il décida donc d'aller se chercher un café.

Les heures passaient très lentement, la pendule en face de lui affichait trois heures. Peter décida enfin d'appeler Derek et les autres. Il appela tout d'abord son neveu, pour le prévenir de la situation et lui donné l'endroit exact du loup pour qu'il puisse aller le chercher. Il appela ensuite Scott, qui était avec Allison. Il lui expliqua également la situation puis lui demanda de prévenir Stiles. Ce que Scott fit.

Les trois adolescents arrivèrent à l'hôpital moins d'une heure plus tard. Ils étaient affolés. Allison était en larme dans les bras de Scott et Stiles était en train de passer un coup de fil. Peter alla les rejoindre pour leur dire qu'il n'y avait pas eu de changement, qu'on ne pouvait pas la voir et qu'elle n'était toujours pas réveillée. Il leur dit aussi qu'il n'avait jamais vu cet alpha.

-Ça doit être un alpha venu d'une autre région. Il faut trouvé qui c'est, intervint Scott.

-Derek est parti à l'endroit où j'ai laissé l'alpha, répondit Peter, que fait Stiles ? Il appelle son père ?

-Non, son père a déjà été prévenu par ma mère, il est en train d'appeler Aiden.

-Ah oui, Aiden..

-Comment ça se fait que vous étiez sur place et que vous ayez trouvez Lydia, demanda Allison, toujours en larme, blottit dans les bras de Scott.

-Je l'ai entendu crier.

-Vous l'avez entendu crier ? Si loin ?

-Ce n'était pas un cri de détresse, c'était le cri de la banshee.

-Mais comment ça se fait que Scott ou Aiden ne l'ai pas entendu ?

-Il n'a pas duré très longtemps, l'animal a du s'en prendre à elle rapidement. J'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu pour la retrouver.

-Je vous en remercie, intervint la voix de Stiles, j'ai prévenu Aiden, il arrive.

-D'accord, fit Scott, allez-vous asseoir, je vais essayer de trouver ma mère pour voir si elle peut m'en dire plus, Stiles, tu peux rester avec Allison ?

-Oui d'accord, lui répondit Stiles en prenant Allison dans ses bras.

-Je vous rejoins dès que j'en sais plus, si Isaac ou Aiden arrive, appelez-moi et essayer de calmez Aiden.

-Maman, enfin je te trouve, comment va Lydia ?

-Scott, elle a été gravement blesse..

-Oui mais elle va s'en sortir n'est-ce pas ?

-Je sais pas, il faut attendre voir si elle passe la nuit.

-Si elle la passe, elle s'en sortira.

-Si elle la passe oui, y'a de grande chance pour qu'elle s'en sorte. Mais en attendant personne ne peut aller la voir. Elle est au soin intensif et n'a le droit à aucune visite. Compris ?

-Oui d'accord, appelle-moi si il y a le moindre changement. Je vais rester dans la salle d'attente avec les autres et je vais essayer de calmer Aiden dès qu'il arrivera.

-Oui c'est promis, file maintenant.

-Bon, il n'y a rien de nouveau, les prochaines heures vont être décisives. Elle n'a le droit à aucune visite. Où est Peter ?

-Il a dit qu'il allait appeler Derek pour savoir s'il a trouvé le loup, lui répondit Stiles.

-D'accord, Allison, tu veux que je te raccompagne chez toi ? Je t'appellerais si il se passe quelque chose, fit Scott.

-Non, Lydia est ma meilleure amie, je ne la laisserai pas, lui répondit-elle.

-Comme tu voudras, viens par ici, dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

Scott et Allison ne s'était pas remis ensemble mais vu la situation, ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre. Ils se comprenaient mieux que personne.

Peter n'était pas partit appeler Derek, il s'était rendu dans la chambre de Lydia. Il s'assura d'abord que personne ne l'avait vu puis il ferma la porte à clé derrière lui. Il avait besoin de la voir. Il essaya encore une fois de lui prendre sa souffrance mais sans aucun résultat. Ça ne marchait pas, il s'en voulait de ne pas être arrivé plus tôt, de ne pas avoir pu la sauver avant, ses blessures auraient été moins grave et moins nombreuses. Si seulement il avait plus rapide. Plein de scénario défilaient dans sa tête mais il préférait les laisser de côté et s'installer près de Lydia. Il prit la chaise à côté d'elle et s'assis. Il lui pris la main et commença à pleurer, il n'arrivait toujours pas à prendre sa douleur.

-Lydia, si tu m'entends, reviens moi. Lydia, j'ai tant besoin de toi ici. Je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimer personne. Tu as fait de moi une personne meilleure et si j'ai changé aujourd'hui c'est grâce à toi. Tu n'as pas le droit de partir sans ma permission, tu m'entends ? Si tu vois une lumière surtout ne la suis pas. On a encore besoin de toi, j'ai encore besoin de toi. Tu n'as pas fini de vivre, tu dois rester en vie, tu dois revenir parmi moi et les autres. Lydia je t'en supplie réveille toi.. Ouvre tes jolis yeux qui ont fait que je suis fou amoureux de toi, tes yeux qui ont fait valser mon cœur. Tu m'as appris ce que c'est que l'amour et le bonheur. J'ai vraiment changé grâce à toi Lydia, alors tu dois ouvrir les yeux, tu dois sortir de ton sommeil, s'il te plait. Lydia, l'infirmière va bientôt passer il faudra que je te laisse. Fais-moi une surprise et ouvre tes yeux devant elle. Tu veux bien ? Reste en vie Lydia, tu es une personne forte. Sache que je t'aime et que je t'aimerais toujours.

Sur ces paroles, Peter sortit de la chambre de la jeune femme. Il avait une boule dans la gorge et était très mal, celle qu'il aimait était sur un lit d'hôpital.. Il rejoignit les autres et leur dit que Derek ne répondait pas à son téléphone. Il ne put s'empêcher de voir qu'Aiden les avait rejoints et qu'il était aussi mal que lui. Sauf que contrairement à lui, Aiden n'avait pas à cacher sa peine car tout le monde était au courant de sa relation avec Lydia.

La pendule affichait maintenant cinq heures. Rien n'avait changé, les amis de Lydia étaient toujours affolés de ne pas la voir se réveiller. Tout le monde était présent, personne ne dormait et personne n'avait voulu rentré chez lui. Stiles était avec Aiden et Scott avec Allison. Ethan avait voulu les rejoindre pour soutenir son frère mais il y avait déjà beaucoup de monde à l'hôpital alors il changea d'avis mais il appelait régulièrement son frère. Vu qu'ils étaient jumeaux, Ethan ressentait la douleur de son frère. Isaac quant à lui, avait préféré ne pas venir. Il appréciait énormément Scott mais il savait qu'en ce moment, Allison serait avec et vu qu'il avait des rapports compliqués avec la chasseuse, il s'en avisa. Il avait, en revanche, rejoint Derek dans les bois afin de l'aider à retrouver le loup. Ensemble, ils y étaient parvenus et ils l'emmenaient désormais chez Deaton.

Derek venait d'arriver à l'hôpital, le loup était inconnu du vétérinaire qui faisait encore quelque test. Isaac quant à lui, était repartit dans les bois pour trouver une trace de la meute du tueur. Après un petit débriefing de la situation à Derek, ce dernier s'assit avec les autres. Ils étaient beaucoup maintenant, il y avait Scott, qui était avec Allison, Peter, que Derek venait de rejoindre et Stiles qui était avec Aiden.

La mère de Scott revint enfin après beaucoup d'attente et dit aux adolescents d'aller en cours et qu'elle les appellerait en cas de problème. Tout le monde refusa, ils ne voulaient pas laisser Lydia seule en cas de coup dur. Derek se proposa pour rester à l'hôpital avec Peter, si les deux n'étaient pas restés, les ados ne seraient surement pas partis. Scott avait confiance en sa mère et en Derek. Ils partirent donc au lycée laissant Lydia en compagnie des Hale.

Peter était de plus en plus inquiet pour Lydia qui ne se réveillait pas. Il faisait les cents pas dans les couloirs. Derek, lui, ne le comprenait pas et il le dévisageait en le regardant.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe là ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi tendu.

-C'est rien, je me demande juste qui est ce loup-garou, lui répondit Peter.

\- T'es sur qu'il n'y a rien d'autre ?

-Mais non voyons, que voudrais tu qu'il y ait ?

-Rien.

Il était à peine huit heures du matin et la fatigue gagnait au loup mais seul Derek s'endormit. Peter n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à elle, à Lydia et il était vraiment mal. Sans elle, il ne serait rien.

Mélissa McCall s'approcha des deux garçons, réveillant Derek.

-Je.. commença-t-elle.

-Quoi ? Que se passe-t-il ? dit Peter très affolé.

-Lydia est.. enfin elle a.. elle a succombé à ses blessures.

-Non, c'est pas vrai, intervint Derek .

-Je suis vraiment désolé, termina Mélissa en pleurant, je dois prévenir Scott et les autres.

-C'est pas possible, remarqua Peter, elle ne peut pas… NOOOON !

Peter était au plus mal, il s'était mis à pleurer et il s'énervait, le loup qui était en lui commençait à faire surface. Derek l'emmena dans une pièce à part et essaya de le calmer. Il n'y arrivait pas, Peter était vraiment très fort et il se débattait.

-Calme-toi ! Ecoute je croyais que c'était qu'une gamine à tes yeux.

-Lydia n'est pas qu'une gamine..

\- Que veux-tu dire ? Tu.. tu aimais Lydia ?

-Plus que tout.

-Mais, elle est avec Aiden.

-Je sais, mais maintenant elle est morte.

-Je suis vraiment désoler, je voyais bien que tu avais changé mais je ne pensais pas que c'était grâce à elle.

-Tu ne comprends pas Derek, je suis plus rien sans elle, elle était ma raison de vivre. Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire maintenant qu'elle est plus là, comment je vais m'en sortir.

-Je serais là pour t'aider, tu verras, ça ira..

-Non ça n'ira pas, rien n'ira !

Et la colère repris place. Tout se mélangeait dans son esprit et il repensait à tous les moments passé avec la jeune femme.

-Il faut rejoindre les autres, dit Derek.

-Oui.

Et tout deux partirent en direction de la salle d'attente, Peter était beaucoup plus calme mais son cœur battait encore très vite. Il appréhendait de voir Aiden et aussi de voir les autres le consoler d'avoir perdu sa copine alors que lui, cette nuit-là, il avait perdu sa vie..

FIN


End file.
